


Bear Heart

by thelastaprilfool



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bears, Blow Jobs, Dadbod, Drinking, Himbo, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Wrestling, mlm author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaprilfool/pseuds/thelastaprilfool
Summary: Gilliam is to meet Garcia after the War of the Stones for one final duel to decide them all. But will he win the battle of his heart?
Relationships: Garcia/Gilliam (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Bear Heart

Gilliam packed the necessities needed for his camping trip. Supply after supply packed, his heart pounded. He was going to see that man again. The man that enthralled his dreams and fantasies.

“Garcia...” 

By reflex, Gilliam’s cock twitched and his nipples hardened. He took off his undergarments and played with his nipples. Looking down, Gilliam saw his lengthy lance erect with his foreskin peeling back to reveal the purple mushroom head. 

Gilliam sat at the end of the bed and used his right hand to jerk his cock as his left hand twisted his hairy nipples. Closing his eyes, he saw a naked Garcia in a lake. His hairy dadbod stood tall and flexed. Gilliam kneeled in front of him and grasped the thick cock and rubbed it, licking the sides. 

Gilliam looked up to see Garcia’s erotic masculine face. Garcia closed his eyes and started to moan. His mighty cock grew larger and a massive load covered Gilliam’s face with some of the tasty seed going into his mouth. 

Gilliam jerked his cock faster as he reached his orgasm looking at a satisfied Garcia.

Gilliam opened his eyes. His whole muscular and hairy body was drenched in sweat and semen. Even his bedsheet covers had a sweat outline of his body. He changed the sheets and reminded himself to clean these when he came back.

Dressed once more, he puts his supplies on his trusted mount Arden and set off towards the river. Where he would meet that man once more.

Half a day gone, Gilliam set up camp a reasonable distance away from the lake. Feeding Arden and brushing his mane, they both faced south as they heard a sound. Rough, low, and cheerful. A song.

“Ale! Ale! It's the best!  
Down for drink or fight,  
Put hair on your chest!  
Let's have fun tonight!”

The song ended and was followed by roaring laughter. Gilliam recognized that voice. Coming from the road, a muscular and rugged hero approached the campsite while carrying a large barrel on his back.

“Hello! Gilliam! Long time no see you chiseled knight of Frelia!” Garcia raised a hand exposing his hairy armpit. Gilliam smiled at his old friend. And could not help but notice his large dadbod. 

By reflex, Gilliam makes sure his eyes did not wander and greets the man of his dreams, “Well met, Garcia! Are you ready to lose to me again?” Gilliam raised an eyebrow towards Garcia and smiled at him.

Without missing a beat, Garcia replied: “Ha! Fat chance! Today our legendary rivalry comes to a climax!” Garcia put his large barrel on the ground and flexed his muscular hairy body.

Gilliam approached Garcia and stretched his body and removed his shirt. Gilliam puffed out his hairy chest before he lowered himself into a grappling position. Garcia followed suit and the two men eyed one another in silence.

Garcia made the first move and met Gilliam with a slam. However, Gilliam stood his ground and swiftly pinned his opponent down. Their combined sweat rained down on Garcia’s body as he struggled to get back on top. Garcia’s legs found themselves between his rival’s legs trying to stand up. His own body betraying him, Gilliam felt his cock awakening. 

Seeing a chance, Garcia lifted Gilliam and knocked him prone. Now on top, Garcia moved to side choke to finish the match. Gilliam knew what he had to do. Gilliam thrust his hips up hard as he could upwards, meeting Garcia’s hips. Both men were off the ground for a couple of seconds yet seemed like an eternity for both of them. Gilliam ducked out of the side choke and reversed the two of them. Garcia, now on his belly, felt Gilliam’s full weight on him. 

Garcia tried to imitate Giliam’s move by backing up his massive posterior to knock him off. This only increased Gilliam’s erection as it strained against his undergarments. After the tenth thrust, Garcia brought his hands underneath his chest and pushed up. Gilliam was knocked away and Garcia stood up.

Gilliam jumped off the floor and met Garcia in one final grapple. The men used their full strength to pin the other but neither yielded. Garcia moved to grab Gilliam’s waist but their combined swear made him slip. Gilliam reached for Garcia’s wrist but he too slipped and fell. 

Garcia’s body hit the floor with a thud with open arms. Gilliam soon fell on top of his right arm, right next to his armpit. The smell was intoxicating, it took all his strength for Gilliam not to bury his nose deep in the forest of armpit hair. The next thing he knew, Garcia began to laugh.

“That was great! Much better than arm wrestling! Ha ha ha!! You did surprise me with that hip thrust! I couldn’t quite get it to work.”

Gilliam relaxed hearing his friend compliment him. He stared at the clouds that passed them by and replied, “Just something that came at the moment. Though, it seems like we didn’t get a clear winner. Maybe we should try something else next time.”

“Maybe we will! I still want a wrestling rematch later!” As Garcia started to laugh once more, he was interrupted by his stomach grumbling.”But first, we should chow down on some grub!”

Gilliam begrudgingly got off Garcia and started a fire. The sun was setting down at this point, and Gilliam reasoned that they needed to cook and have light. Getting out dried fish and jerky from his supplies, Gilliam turned to see if Garcia needed anything. Garcia had brought a fallen log and rolled it close to the fire. But what was even more surprising for Gilliam was seeing Garcia take out a cork on top of the barrel and tipping it slightly to pour some ale into two large wooden beer mugs.  
Garcia smiled and said, “You take care of the food, I got the drinks!” 

Gilliam chuckled and started to cook their meal. Both men sat and drank in comfortable silence as they saw the sunset. 

When the food finished, they ravaged their meal like it was their last. With a burp, Garcia patted his belly and was satisfied. Gilliam chugged down his drink and confidently set the mug on the log. 

“My friend, there is still plenty of ale left. I got enough to drown your sorrows after you lost!” Garcia chuckled but stopped as his eyes went wide with an open mouth. 

“That’s it! This is our next manly contest! Let’s see who can drink the most!” Garcia excitedly filled their mugs and handed one to Gilliam. 

Gilliam smiled and the two men cheered and began to drink. The more ale they drank, Gilliam couldn’t look away from Garcia. He got closer and closer to him. His head was swimming and all he wanted was to be next to his man. 

Once Gilliam was right next to Garcia, Garcia chuckled and asked, “You feeling the ale yet? I can drink you under a table!”

“I can drink you under a bed!”

“Haha! Says the man with the wrestling boner!”

“Damn right I got a boner! I was wrestling you!”

“That was a manly fight. It got my manhood flowing too!”

“What? I would have felt it!”

“It happened after you got on top. That hip thrust got my junk excited.”

“Wow, I bet you wished you had a barmaid to take care of it, don't you?”

Garcia laughed and almost spilled their drinks. Both men’s faces were red and were now holding each other while drinking some more. 

“One single delicate barmaid wouldn’t be enough to handle me! How about you? A big masculine knight of Frelia must be getting some every night!”

“I wish. All I have to work with is my hand these days.”

“Ha ha ha! I know how that feels! All this time I have been busy helping the builders, I neglected my love muscle. But I remember you telling me you had an eye on someone.”

“I still do.” Gilliam took a long gulp of his drink to finish it. 

“I just… don’t know if he will want to be with me.”

“Oh, you have your eyes on a guy! Whoever he is, he is lucky. A stud like you needs a strong guy!”

“He is the strongest man I have ever met.”

“Damn, I wonder if he is stronger than me.”

Gilliam looked at Garcia and got his face closer. And in one motion, he kissed his love.

Garcia was surprised but closed his eyes and opened his mouth. He grabbed Gilliam into an embrace as their tongues intertwined. 

The men caressed one another, feeling and massaging each other’s muscles. Gilliam broke their kiss and started to go down on Garcia’s hairy dadbod. He gave kisses down his neck and licked his hairy nipples while teasing the other. Garcia moaned as he returned the favor and played with Gilliam’s pecs.

As Gilliam started to go down Garcia’s treasure trail, the men moved to the ground in a 69 position next to the warmth of the campfire. 

They took off the rest of their clothing and their hard cocks were finally freed. Gilliam stared at it with awe. The cock that he had been dreaming about was next to him. Feeling Garcia’s tongue working his cock signaled Gilliam to do the same. He licked and kissed the head as Gilliam peeled the foreskin back. Gilliam played with Garcia’s big hairy nuts and put them on his mouth one at a time while jerking his cock. Finally, he took it all in his mouth, his nose meeting those same sweaty, hairy, bull balls. 

Gilliam could feel himself on the verge of climax as he tried hard not to cum too quickly. Garcia stopped blowing him as he licked Gilliam’s hairy balls and taint and headed for his hairy hole. 

The men shifted positions with Gilliam on his hand and knees, giving plenty of room for Garcia to eat his ass. 

Garcia licked all around the hairy hole, sometimes putting his tongue inside. Then with both hands holding the big hairy globes apart, Garcia ravished Gilliam’s hole with his tongue. Gilliam moaned as he backed up his ass to get more. 

Garcia rose and spit on the hole. He wet two fingers and put one inside. Gilliam yelped but started to get used to the invading finger. When the finger hit and massages the prostate, Gilliam once again backed himself up against Garcia. When the other finger was introduced, Gilliam moaned, “Please, Garcia. Put your manhood inside. I brought olive oil in a flask with my supplies.”

“Ha ha ha! always the prepared knight! Glad you never change!”

Garcia swiftly moved towards the supplies, opening the bottle and coating his entire cock. He put the leaking fluid into his fingers and once more inserted them into Gilliam. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, please put it in.”

Garcia held Gilliam’s hips as Gilliam opened up his ass cheeks apart. Garcia’s mighty cockhead penetrated his hole and stayed there while his body got used to the size. Inch by inch, Gilliam took all of Garcia’s cock until he was balls deep. Slowly, Garcia pulled back until only his cockhead was in and then drove the rest of his cock in. Gilliam was getting more used to Garcia’s cock as his cock got hard again leaking precum.

Garcia wasted no time and started to thrust in and out as fast as he could. Gilliam’s prostate was touched and rubbed by Gacia’s steady jackhammering. His bull hairy balls met Gilliam’s massive hairy ass, smacking every single time they touched. Gilliam wanted more and started to back up his butt against Garcia’s thrusting. Garcia picked up on it and went harder.

“You like that cock deep inside?”

“Yes, it's so big! Breed me, please! Garcia, I want you deep inside!”

Garcia flipped Gilliam unto his back while still inside him. Gilliam moaned as he saw Garcia spread his legs apart looking down on him. Gilliam reached up and twisted Garcia’s hairy nipples as he got closer and closer to climax.

“Garcia, I’m cumming! Fuck!”

Gilliam shot all over his hairy chest and Garcia’s belly as the rush all over his body, his legs shaking from his orgasm. His hole got tighter and held onto Garcia’s massive fuck pole.

“I’m cumming, Gilliam! Yeah!!!”

Garcia’s cock went balls deep and shot inside Gilliam’s ass, filling him up all the way. It took all his strength to not pass out on top of Gilliam. With cum running down Gilliam’s ass and Garcia’s hairy balls, he exited and laid down next to Gilliam. Gilliam turned towards him and began to kiss him. They made out and softly caressed each other’s bodies.

“Garcia, I’ve been dreaming of this day for years. Even during the war, I have wanted you.”

“And if I wasn’t such a meathead I would have made love to you sooner.”

“I love how sincere and happy you are; you are the man for me, Garcia. And I want to be the man for you.”

“I will take you to my home. Ross already thinks the world of you and will not mind having another Dad to surpass.”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

The couple kissed and eventually put out the fire and fed Arden. They slept inside Gilliam’s tent facing each other, bodies intertwined. 

The next morning would be the start of a new life for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this fic! Dedicated to Gilliam and Garcia lovers everywhere! They pulled through for me when they hit A support in the Sacred Stones. Also trying to give some love to Arden even if he is just a mount in this one. T.T


End file.
